Misunderstood
by Prongs's Lily
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Smut. Incest. Harry/FemOC. Knowing what this is - what this should always be - only makes it easier.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry James Potter. He belongs to JKR.

I have some rights to Calla Lily Potter.

**Warning!** If you are offended by explicit sexual references and imagery or a sexual relationship between siblings, please stop reading and leave now. This story is pure and utter smut and is **rated M** for a reason.

That being said, let's get on with it.

Twisted in the sheets, hands folded underneath her chin, lying on her side, her eyes open and she waits. She is not disappointed – barely five minutes after she awakens, a warm weight settles on the other side of the miniscule, lumpy mattress. His warm arms wrap around her waist, just like they always do. He sighs slightly, and she presses her back to his front more firmly. Just like they always do. But tonight, he is unable to sleep, and she cannot rest, though she does not know why. Matching pairs of green eyes stare into thin air, wondering.

She sighs quietly then jumps slightly when his hands begin to move, cautiously and slowly. She closes her eyes at the not-quite-so-new sensations that the movements provoke in her body; her heart races and she trembles under his caresses, very aware of his warm breath on her neck. His hands move from their place at her stomach, his left moving up her too-small camisole, his right moving down to the waistband of her tight cotton shorts, where it plays with the band before his fingertips slide underneath. She catches her breath and twists in his arms so she is facing him. Wide, desirous grass-green eyes meet their twin, though they are more cautious and expectant than her own. A small smile touches his lips when he registers her deliciously heated expression.

The fingertips of his right hand dance along the very edge of her tailbone, sliding underneath her underwear, inside her shorts. His left hand is now roaming up and down her back, pausing slightly before pressing on the spot at the small of her back that arches her spine, pushing her body into his. Her cloth-covered breasts just barely brush his naked, muscular chest, tanned and smooth. Her hands hastily slide the sheets down until they are messily piled at the end of the mattress. The slim fingers of her left hand wrap around to the back of his neck, where his hair ends, while her right hand clutches his shoulder, nails scraping his skin lightly.

They stare at each other, gauging their want, their need. Weighing what they want against what the world wants for them. And the world is found lacking.

She pulls his head down to hers, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. They separate then join together, again and again. Their kisses change from soft, to passionate, to searing and bruising. His hands work on her camisole, busily pulling it up to her chest, then over her mounds, and she slides her arms out of it, allowing him to lift it over her head and toss it towards the center of the room. She sits up slightly, leaning on her forearm, and her cheeks turn pink. His eyes look over her upper body, lingering on her breasts, covered by a black, lacy push-up bra. Not that they need pushed up – she easily fills a size C, but that is the only bra she had been able to find that Aunt Petunia has never used. Her ruby-colored tresses hang over her shoulders, falling halfway down her upper arms.

She is beautiful, the most forbidden fruit.

Her fingers move across his chest, leaving a burning trail behind them. He pulls her down to the bed, allowing her delicate hands to move to the waist band of his oldest, most ragged pajama pants. Her fingers fumble to untie the knot that keeps them around his narrow hips, shoving them down his legs. When she cannot reach any further, she uses her feet to push them down the rest of the way, helping him shake them off of his ankles so he is left in only his plaid boxers. His hands grip the thin material of her shorts as he roughly slides them off of her hips, revealing black lacy string-bikini style knickers that match the bra. He looks her over. She is voluptuous, with large breasts, a narrow waist, and curvaceous hips. Her thighs are defined by a small amount of muscle, and her skin is evenly tanned, burnished gold.

She blushes again, shyly glancing at his lower abdomen, where a trail of soft dark hair runs from his navel and disappears underneath the waist of his boxers. Her eyes grow darker with desire, and he feels himself grow harder at the sight of her delicious body. She looks into his face, and they study each other. His face is defined, unusually so for his age. He looks almost aristocratic, the angle of his nose and jaw striking. His eyes are brightest emerald, glowing green in his thin face. Black messy hair obscures part of his forehead, and his lips are pale and slightly thinner than hers.

Her face is small, but as well-defined as his. Her chin is gently pointed, giving her face a heart shape. She has high cheekbones and a sprinkling of freckles covering both of them. The end of her nose has a pert tilt to it, and her entire face is unmarred by blemishes. Her eyes are vivid jade, the exact same shade as his, though larger and slightly doe-like. She has perfect cupid bow lips, scarlet and full.

He gently brushes her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, and a contented sigh escapes her. She strokes his chest lightly; the gentlest of touches, but it brings him back to what they are doing. His eyes gleam and he swiftly, but carefully, pushes her down into the mattress. She looks up at him, her eyes dark with desire. Her hair is swirled around her head like a fiery halo, and it makes his heart race. His hands move to her shoulders, and he holds her down as he settles on top of her, straddling her waist.

She breathes out, a soft moan escaping her soft lips, as his hands move off of her shoulders and wander up her sides, dancing in indiscernible patterns. They reach the lacy fabric that is welded tightly to her chest, and they reach back and snap open the small clasp quickly and expertly. He studies her covered breasts, noticing that they barely drop at all at the release from the bra's pressure. He licks his lips and she looks at him with a plea in her bottle green eyes, her back arching up to him wantonly. Her hands make quick work of the straps, sliding her arms out of them hastily, but he stops her from taking the bra off directly. With a lustful gleam in his eyes, his calloused, warm hands do the work for her, slowly removing the cups of lace from her generous breasts, one inch at a time. She whimpers, arching her back further, her breasts bobbing slightly at the movement. He is nearly done stripping it off.

He wastes no more time and tosses the undergarment onto the floor. His eyes focus on her chest, and he releases a quiet groan of pleasure. Her tits are full and tanned, pert peaks rising from their centers and his hands slide up her body until they brush the undersides of her mounds. She sucks in a breath. "Please…please, Harry," she is begging him, and he complies. He cups them in his hands, where they fit comfortably, and she releases a breath, only to gasp softly as his fingers flick the tips of her nipples.

He darts a quick glance at her face, seeing that her eyes are closed, and bends his head down to her chest. She squeaks when he envelopes her left peak in his mouth, suckling on her breast. Her hands twine in his hair and she moans more desperately. He continues his work, swirling his tongue around it, and grazing the very tip of her nipple with his teeth, making her whimper. He releases her left breast and begins the same ministrations on her right, and she pulls his head closer to her. His fingers play with the left nipple, leaving her breathless and panting. "Fuck, Harry…"

He smirks up at her and she growls lustily, pulling his face to hers and kissing his lips passionately, tongues entwined. She releases his lips and slowly kisses up and down his neck, going up to his earlobe and nibbling it gently, then going back down, sucking lightly on his Adam's apple. He swallows and gasps harshly, gripping her fiery locks in his hands. She continues down, across his collarbone and down his toned, tanned chest to his pink nipples, where she twists and tweaks, nibbles and sucks on them until they become hard pebbles. He is moaning softly underneath her, holding onto her hair.

She feels something hard poking her stomach and smirks when she realizes what it is. Her hands slide down to his waist, which she uses as leverage to shift herself off the bed, pulling him with her so he is sitting on the edge of the mattress and she is kneeling on the floor in front of him. He looks down at her, eyes glazed. She spreads his legs and tugs down his boxers, releasing his aching member. It stands straight up, and she smiles to herself as her eyes take in every inch of his thick, impressive length. "Cali, what…"

But she shushes him with a saucy wink and reaches out, grasping him firmly in her warm hands. He squeaks slightly and she rubs his shaft, circling the length and moving up and down. His eyes are extremely wide. She glances up at him, and leans forward to plant wet, open-mouth kisses on his length. He inhales sharply and moans more loudly, yet still quiet. Her tongue flicks across the tip, and he grasps her head in his hands, his eyes half-closing in ecstasy.

With a mischievous but lustful smirk, she releases his member and he exhales a quiet breath of disappointment. But the feeling doesn't last. Harry grabs her sides and flings her onto the mattress, his face dark with desire and an ache of release. She gasps softly and he growls under his breath. His hands reach down swiftly from where he kneels on top of her, his knees on either side of her hips, and he hooks his fingers under the string of her silky underwear. She wriggles her hips, trying to get him to take it off, but he refuses her, sliding them down centimeter by centimeter. A low moan escapes her scarlet mouth as his long fingers brush the skin leading down to her folds. Her hips arch into his touch, and he chuckles, a low, rough sound that makes her shiver.

She whimpers quietly and begins to plead. "Please Harry, oh god, please…" Her breathless begging is music to his ears and he rips off the offending garment, throwing into the center of the room. He shifts and settles himself between her legs, pulling one over his shoulder so her core is open to the chilly night air. She hisses with pleasure at the new sensations. He throws her a lusty smirk and bends his head down to her center, blowing on it gently. Her sudden squeak makes his lips quirk, and he leans forward and flicks his tongue over her wet folds. She moans quietly. "God Harry…"

She tastes sweet and smells musky, a combination that arouses him beyond compare. His tongue moves faster, dipping into her hole and circling her clit, dancing over the protruding nub. Cali moans lustily, gripping his hair in her hands. Leaving her leg over his shoulder, he uses his hands to spread her legs farther apart, retrieving his head from her core. She growls and tries to pull his head back, but he brings his hand forward and pinches her clit lightly, making her cry out in pleasure. Smirking to himself, he moves his fingers quickly and spreads her folds, sinking his index finger deep inside of her.

She pants wildly, urging him forward with desperate pleas. "Keep going Harry, please, please…" Harry slowly drags his finger out, curling it as he pulls. She bucks her hips into his hand and he adds another finger, pushing them both in and curling them in a come hither movement, making her shudder. He continues, adding his ring finger to the two, even though she's so incredibly hot and tight. He pushes them in and curls, brushing a spot that makes her cry out even more uncontrollably. But this time he leaves them in her tight, wet heat, making the beckoning movement again and again until she shudders and whimpers aloud, her pleasure-filled voice calling to him. "Harry, I'm going to cum…"

And then he pulls them out, leaving her unfulfilled and absolutely desperate for release. Her jade eyes wild with lust and longing, she growls at him and tugs lightly on his hair before releasing it. Her legs wrap closely around his body until her core brushes against his chest. He rises to his knees and helps her lift her lower body, supporting her with his hands on her lower cheeks, fondling them lightly. Agile as she is, she lifts her groin until it comes in contact with his hard nipples. She pushes herself against one of them, moving it back and forth against her heat as she moves her hands up her body. They reach her full breasts and she plays with her nipples, pinching and kneading them until they stiffen, pointer straight.

He bites back a moan at the erotic scene and sensations, knowing that she is teasing him. He retaliates with a sly smirk and moves his hands lower, one spreading her cheeks and the other sliding down her cleft until it reaches her other, darker hole. He circles it with a finger, making her gasp and look up at him with wide eyes. He dips it in very slightly, pushing down on the tight ring of muscle. The ring pushes back and she lunges at him, removing her lower body from his upper and gripping his shoulders. She pulls him back down, pressing passionate kisses to his willing mouth, and his hands smack the mattress on either side of her chest with a soft thump.

Squirming slightly underneath him to gain better access to his neck, she freezes as the tip of his cock brushes her entrance, letting out a soft whimper. He has never allowed them to move past this point. Cali looks up into his eyes, a silent question in her own matching green. She can see that he is having trouble restraining himself as he closes his eyes and releases a sigh. She shifts very, very slightly, but enough that his tip presses into her hole a little bit more. Releasing a soft sigh of pleasure, she wraps her arms his neck, pressing herself up against his naked body, making him tremble.

"All mine…" her voice is quiet but possessive. She holds him tightly. "All yours…" he whispers in reply. "And all mine." He moves, finally, and puts his weight on his elbows, wrapping his forearms around her waist. "All yours…" she replies breathily, letting go of his neck and lying flat on the mattress, open to him. She looks into his jade colored eyes with hope in her own. He smiles at her and shifts backwards, settling on his feet and knees, his cock still near her entrance. "Cali…yes?" He wants to make sure she is certain.

She smiles lovingly. "Yes." He takes a breath and eases his penis closer, pushing into her the slightest bit as she sucks in a quick breath. "Mmmm…yes…" He is relieved by her breathless murmurs and eases in farther, reaching a barrier. He looks at her flushed face, green meeting green, and rams through it with a grunt. Tears well up in her eyes and spill over rapidly as she lets quiet sobs escape her ruby-red lips. He massages her body and stays still, allowing her to adjust to his impressive length and thickness.

After several minutes have passed, she nods her head, wiping away tear streaks, and he begins to move again, letting out a moan at her absolutely incredible heat and tightness. Her walls clench around him and relax as he pushes deeper. She moans in pleasure and moves her hands to her chest once more, stimulating herself. He pulls out slightly and moves, picking her up by her hips and holding her hole just over the tip of his cock. He lays himself down in her place and shifts her on top of him so she is sitting just underneath his erection. She looks at him inquisitively but grasps almost instantly what he wants to try. She picks herself up and sinks down on top of his penis, crying out as it goes even deeper than before. He moans as his pulsing cock is enveloped by firm walls of wet heat.

She bobs up and down, adjusting her position ever so slightly every time for deeper penetration and supports herself with her hands pushing on his chest. He looks up at her with hazy eyes, seeing her dark red curls bouncing along with her body and her breasts moving up and down violently. Catching sight of these beautiful plump globes so close to him make him reach up and play harshly with her nipples, squeezing and mixing pain and pleasure. "Cum for me Harry…" she murmurs, locking eyes with him.

He smiles up at her, panting, and replies. "I'm going to cum, baby…but only if you cum with me." He can feel the sensations boiling in his lower abdomen and knows it will be seconds if he can hold it out just a little bit longer…And she cries out harshly, and he feels her juices gushing around him, and it's absolutely too much, so he shouts with her as he spurts his load into her soaked caverns.

She relaxes, settling down, his cock still inside her. He pulls her off of him, sitting up and seating her between his legs, her back to his front. She looks up at him and they stare at each other, wondering at what has just happened. Cali whispers hesitantly, "You don't regret…do you?"

He shakes his head. "Never…it's funny. None of the other twins love each other like we do." She smiles and takes his hand, playing with his fingers. "We can't tell anyone, you know." She doesn't look at him, afraid to see anger on his face. He lifts her chin and kisses the tip of her nose.

"I know. They would call us perverted…"

"Freaks…" she breathes quietly as he pulls her closer.

"Unnatural…disturbed…" he plants sweet kisses on her neck from behind in between murmurs. "But none of them love you like I do…and we don't care, do we? No…"

She trembles under his ministrations, breathlessly echoing his statement. "No…all yours…"

He smirks in satisfaction and murmurs in her ear, "Yes…all mine…and all yours…"

"Mine…" she purrs possessively and clutches his arms around her before twisting with a smirk and pushing him down onto the mattress, her hair falling like a curtain around their faces. "Time for round two, darling…if you're up for it…"

His cock stiffens at her suggestive tone and he snarls, twisting them so she is lying on her stomach, arse in the air. "I'm far more ready than you are, wench," he growls in her ear, and she laughs, husky and low, before capturing his lips in a smoldering kiss.

Because Harry James and Calla Lily Potter are different, but they like it that way.

**I told you it was smut. As always, feel free to go ahead and vent on how perverted I am if you feel like it. **

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
